A New Cycle
by MajorGeneralness
Summary: What if the 2 Gods got a very unexpected visit from some of the most strongest people, from Different Relams. Will the war finally end in or be repeated? Read on for moreness... :)


(A/N): Hello Fan-Fictioners this is my second Fan-Fic and Please review and also yet again or also to by pass the bad spelling. Any who as i was saying this is another Glorious/weird Fan-fic of mine...\(*)/

(Catagory):Crossover

(Rating): T

(Serie(s)/Game(s):Dissidia Final Fantasy(DFF), Fullmetal Alchemist(FMA),  
and More...

(Disclaimer):DFF,FMA,and the rest belong to their rigthful owners!

(Summary): What if the 2 Gods got a very unexpected visit from some of the most strongest people, from Different Relams. Will the war finally end in or be repeated? Read on for moreness... :)

IN THE RELAM OF FMA...

"Al, i have a new Alchemy Circle" Ed said cheerfully "Really, are you sure it wont be dangerious?" Al said slightly scared "Who knows Al lets try it out" Ed said with a big smile on his face

Ed then started drawing the alchemy circle and then after he was done he and Al then slammed there hands on the ground and then a Red and Black flash of electricity formed around them and then cumsomed them-

IN THE REALM OF DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY...

"grh Al" Ed said grogagly like he just woke up "AL!" Ed shouted when he saw his brother surprisigly his brother was a human and not in a suit of armor Al then started to move as soon as Ed shouted at him "Brother?" "Al?-"  
Ed then got cut of when Al shouted "I GOT MY BODY BACK HOW?" "I am not for sure Al who ever it was a real maricle worker" Ed said

As soon as they were starting to get to know there surroundings a Bright flash of light came out of knowere Ed and Al emediately got into attack position "Al can you still use your Alchemy?" Ed asked curiously "I dont know Brother but i can try" Al said Al then slammed his hands on the ground and then a powerful flash of light came out of the ground "Wow Al you might have better Alchemy than me" Ed said

As soon as the light seemed to vanish Ed and Al both slammed there hands on the ground whiched caused alot of somke and when the smoke lifted they saw a Man in a Dark blue suit of armor with a sheild in one hand and a sword in the other

"You 2 come here at once!" the mysterious warrior said angrily Ed and Al slowly approched the warrior while staying alert "Who are you 2?" the warrior asked "The question is who are you?"  
Ed said "Brother!?" Al shouted "So you to are related?" The warrior asked "That dosent ansewr my question!" Ed shouted

"Fine, my name is the Warrior of Light," he said with a smirk "Now who are you?" he asked once more "My name is Edward Elric and this is my younger brother Alphonse Elric" Ed said with a smile on his face "I suppose you know who we are, Right" "No not 1 bit" "WHAT!"

Just as they were shouting at eachother a bright light flashed right in the middle of the sanctuary which was also were there was a long white bench was placed when the light lifted they could see a person/figure within the light the warrior then raced over to that figure

"HEY WARRIOR WERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!" Ed shouted but the Warrior did not stop running, then the warrior knelt down in front of the figure then the Warrior said "I have found these to boy's wandering around out here what do i do with them?" "HEY WARRIOR WE AINT FINISHED YET!" Ed yelled "ED!" Al shouted

Ed then stopped shouting and then started examining the person that was in the Brigth Light "Hey warrior who is the Lady person?" Ed asked "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO THE GODDESS OF HARMONY IN SUCH AN ILL MANER" The warrior shouted out at the 2 boys "It's quite alrigth Warrior of Light" the goddess said while putting a hand on his shoulder

"SHE-SHE'S A GODDESS?!" Ed and Al said simotainiously and shocked at the same time "What are your names"  
the goddess asked palightly "My name is Edward Elric and my younger brother Alphonse Elric!" Ed said with a cheerful tone "Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric" "Ed and Al for short"

"Well it is only right that I tell you mine My name is Cosmos, Goddess of Harmony" She said with a small smile on her face Al then whispered to Ed and said "Everyone here seems to have a title to don't they?" "Yeah your right"

"What is this place?" Ed asked looking around "This is the world is world B also known as Dissidia" The warrior said before the goddess could even say anything "Okay, so how did we get here because i know that Alchemy did not Transport us here" Ed said while still looking around "hmm" "Cosmos?"

"Well i didn't summon anymore warriors" Cosmos said still thinking of the situation "Okay then what is going on here then" Ed said "A war against good and evil or in this case Harmony and Discord" the Warrior said "A war here? Really?" Ed asked "Yes, it is between me and Chaos the God of Discord" Cosmos said with a frown on her face "The God of Discord don't sound very plesant" Al said while standing behind his Brother

"Okay then i have gotten 1 more question?" Ed said "And what may that be?" Cosmos said "Where is my brothers armor he had before he came here?" Ed asked with a serious look on his face "A suit of Armor?" The warrior said then a flash of light appeared then vanished "Do you mean this Suit of Armor?" Cosmos said

"Yeah how did you give him back his body and Alchemy" Ed asked "I will ansewr all your questions in due time now will you help me against this war between me and Chaos?" She asked politley "Well, what do you say Al?" "We should do it because she gave me back my body!"  
"Alright! We'll do it" Ed shouted while Smileing big

(A/N): Okay thats it for now many chapters to come and sorry if any characters were OOC. Yet again I would like to appoligise for the Crappy Spelling!*****PLEASE REVIEW*****! 


End file.
